Aftermath
by AllyTheGleek
Summary: Blaine hurt Kurt badly by kissing Rachel at the party. So he finds comfort in someone he would never expect to. Almost a build up to Complaications with Kurt, Blaine and Puck WARNING: Slight smut. malexmale


DISCLAIMER: Do not own :P

Ever since Sectionals last year, everybody in New Directions have had each others numbers, even Mr. Shue's. In cause they got lost or something. Beside that, they are in Glee club, their only friends were in Glee, unless your in the Cheerios or the Football team...

It was the day after the Rachel Houseparty Trainwreck Extravanga, Kurt had just woken up, had just shared the akward moment with Blaine nof his dad walking in, and Blaine waking up, with a hangover, in Kurt's bed.

"Ug my head hurts..."

"i would imagine, you were wasted beyond anything last night."

"not that I'm complaining, buy why am I here. In your bed?"

"well i didnt want you to drive home, and I figured that my house was the closest. considering you feel asleep on me in the car, Finn had to carry you up."

"what happened last night?"

"you...kissed Rachel Berry" Kurt expected to see disgust but instead he seemed fine

"yeah i remember that. shes not that bad of a kisser, if i remember right. I'd do it again." Kurt felt sick. He continued applying face whatnot to his face. staying silent. "i should go..." Kurt looked over at Blaine, "my parents are wondering where I went" he explained laughing

"okay" Kurt got up and hugged him, "See you later"

"yeah bye" Blaine kissed him on the cheek and left his room. Kurt feel to his knees crying. Why is it that every guy he likes ends up with a girl? Two of the ended up with Rachel! He heard vibrateing and climbed up on his bed, grabbing his phone. His phone told him he had a message from the absoulte LAST person he would expect, Puck.

_you okay? i saw you last night. you didnt look right_

_no. blaine, the guy i thought was gay, is falling for Rachel_

_dude that sucks. dont worry, your better then that_

_no im not. i really liked him and he was the only guy who plays for my team._

_thats not true. im sure there are alot guys who are closeted here_

_yeah. name one._

_me. _Kurts heart stopped, yeah sure he had crushes, but he was a teenage boy, he noticed other people. Puck was hot, and thats all there was.

_mmhm. thats why youve been with everygirl in school_

_its called bisexuailty_

_im surprised you know that word :P_

_i should warn against sticking your tounge out around me..._

_whatever. your not here so i can do what i want_

_but i know where you live. :D_

_creeper_

_can i come over?_

_i think so. my dads at the garage. Finns at Rachels._

_sweeeeet :3 _Kurt rolled his eyes. then stopped. He was inviting Noah Puckerman to his house. The guy who threw him into dumpsters all last year and slushieed him all the time, was coming to Kurts house. And not only that. He just flirted with him! OMG! he got up. what to wear, what to wear? By the time he had settled he had a new question in his head. Is this like a date, or a booty call or what? But before he could ponder the doorbell rang. Kurt ran down the stairs and opened the door,

"hey beautiful." Kurt blushed,

"not that I'm complaining but i have alot of questions..."

"can i come in first?"

"sure, i mean you practically live here." Puck chuckled and walked in and went straight to the stairs,

"where are you going?" Kurt demanded

"to your room, where we cant have any disruptions" Kurt sighed and followed his former bully up the stairs. once inside the room Puck shut the door and sat on Kurt's bed, Kurt said in front of him, Puck smirked,

"ask away"

"first of all, why are you here?"

"to see you."

"well that leads to my next question-"

"i know. you want to know why im bothering with you and all that stuff."

"yeah. kinda"

"well i told you. im slightly closeted, i have come to terms, but im not out. and ever since Ive joined Glee, ive gotten to know you. not the you that gets thrown into lockers. the real you. and I am starting to fall for you."

Kurt didnt reply. He just looked at Puck,

"you know your falling for someone when you have a drunken dream of them, added to your collection of wet dreams."

"wait wait wait! you have wet dreams of me?"

"yeah" Puck blushed ever so slightly, "a lot of them..."

"oh."

Puck leaned down and right next to Kurts ear he whispered"do you want to hear one?" Kurt shivered in response, "it was in the choir room and we slowly put our stuff away, until everybody left. then i bent you over the piano and fingered you until you were wide enough for me, then i fucked you. so hard you couldnt walk the next day" Kurt let out a tiny moan, even if this was a cruel joke, that was hot as hell. "you like that dont you?" Puck said as he licked down Kurts neck, "how about I fuck you right here." Kurt was hard as a rock, but he wasnt about to dont something that stupid,

"no." Kurt whispered quietly, as Puck ghosted his hands over Kurts jean strained erection. "I'm not ready for the yet" i said just as quietly.

"well clearly. Would you let me take care of you."

"pleaseeeee" Kurt hissed as Puck bit into his neck, where his shoulder and neck meet. Puck didnt need to be told twice, he unbuttoned Kurts jeans and pulled out Kurts erection. He wrapped his hand around it and pulled slightly. Loving the noise Kurt made. He looked up and kissed Kurt. It was full of tounge and teeth and it was perfect. He pulled away from Kurts, bruised, lips, and quickly took Kurts erection into his mouth. Kurt moaned loudly and wrapped his hands around Pucks head as he blew him. Unsurprisingly Kurt came quickly, and Puck swallowed it all. Coming down from his orgasm he only slightly noticed Puck poking him in the leg, but he was nice so he upbuttoned Pucks pants and wrapped him hand around him and pulled. Puck leaned him head back and moaned his name. Kurt leaned forward and returned the hickey Puck had given him. After awhile Puck came. All over Kurts hand. Both breathing deeply, they laid down next to each other and Puck pulled the blanket up around them,

"hey Kurt?"

"mm"

"can i be your boyfriend?" Kurt managed to roll over and kiss him on the lips

"of course you can." he said before curling up to Puck and falling asleep, Puck right after him.

an hour later Burt walked into his house, and was extremly surprised when he didnt see Kurt, so he walked upstairs to him room and opened the door. Kurt was curled up against whatever Finn's friends name was. He felt confused, wasnt there another kid in him bed just 2 hours ago. He choose not to try and closed the door, figured he would yell at Kurt later.


End file.
